The Last Song
by Aelan Greenleaf
Summary: -Under 1000 words- "Sing me a song, Master elf. Sing me one last song." (No slash)


****

Title: The Last Song

****

Summary: "Sing me a song, Master elf. Sing me one last song."

****

Rating: G

****

Category: Angst; this is NOT a slash fic. Just deep friendship.

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien, and "Song of the Sandman" belongs to Enya

****

The Last Song

The evening was a warm one, the late spring breeze rustling the curtains on the window. Birds chirped outside, and the air held the scent of flowers. Faint voices from the nearby village could be heard, making a melody of sounds floating into the room.

He heard none of it.

All of his senses were directed on the small, sleeping figure in the bed next to his chair. The soft breathing of his long-time companion and friend entranced, watching as his once warrior comrade, impervious to the attacks of his enemies, slowly succumbed to old age.

How he longed for the days of old, when they would ride off into battle together, Elf by Dwarf, friend by friend. How when victory came, it was always a battle for to see which one was the better warrior, thought they both knew in their hearts they were equals.

He stirred now, from his slumber, and the elven Prince could not help but smile down at his friend. "Finally you grace me with your waking presence, master Dwarf." commented the elf.

Still half asleep, he looked up, and noted with delight that it was his old friend. "Legolas!" he exclaimed, then quickly reclaimed his composure. "Any time in my presence," replied the dwarf, in a decidedly gruffer tone, "Is time well spent."

The elf chuckled slightly, then reached over to help his friend sit up. Gimli whacked his hand away. "I may be old, Master Elf, but I can still do that for myself."

The friends sat together in silence for a long moment, which was then ended with a sigh from the old Dwarf. 

"My eyes grow tired, my old friend." he said softly, "And my body grows weak. My time has come."

Legolas frowned, his forever youthful face creased with unhappiness, but he said nothing. The two continued to sit in silence, until the elf noticed his companions eyes clouding over with the gentle caress of sleep.

"Sing me a song, Master Elf." asked Gimli drowsily, "Sing me one last song, my old friend."

The Prince smiled, though it was lined with sadness. "For you, mellon, anything." He paused for a moment, trying to think of one the dwarf might like. Finally, he thought of one that his mother had sang to him as a child, when nightmares would awake him in the dead of night. She would sit by his bed quietly, and sing to him until he fell asleep once more.

Legolas realized then that this would be the final time he would see his friend, the final hour that he would share with his dearest companion for almost a hundred years. He could feel tears pulling at the edges of his eyes, but he vowed not to let the old dwarf see him cry.

The elf closed his eyes then, and remembered the melody his mother had sang so long ago. Softly at first, then loudly, Legolas sang his mother's song. 

__

Can you hear the night's deep song  
All the shadows say  
Telling you when you're asleep  
Tears will fade away

Dream of the morning's golden light  
When you and I will leave the night

And when the moon is high and bright  
Stars will shine on you

Dream of the morning's golden light  
When you and I will leave the night

Make a wish and when you close your eyes  
I will come to you

Dream of the morning's golden light  
When you and I will leave the night

Make a wish and when you close your eyes  
I will come to you

He sat there then, for a long moment, with his eyes still closed, reflecting on the pains of his long elven life, and wondering what it was like to succumb to the slow decay of time. It was a condition that he would never know, and yet, he longed to know it.

The soft breathing of his companion finally roused him from his reverie, and he smiled slightly to see the stout warrior asleep once more.

"Fuume, enwina nilmo." he whispered softly, "Ar nai i kala o i Valar varya lya."

With more than just a tear in his eye, Legolas left silently from the room, knowing that this would be the last song he would sing for his old friend.

Elvish: 1) Sleep, old friend

2) And may the light of the Valar protect you.

*Well, I hope it was good. Short, but hopefully it conveyed its point.

~Aelan*


End file.
